


sinful indulgence | a-z kinks

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, Altocalciphila, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Bruises, Chair Sex, Choking, Classroom Sex, Claustrophila, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dacryphilia, Death Threats, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eavesdropping, Edging, Endytophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, French Kissing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Jealousy, Jerk Off Instructions, Katoptronophilia, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Makeover, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Necrophilia, Nervousness, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Odaxelagnia, Office Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Quirofilia, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Situational Humiliation, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Stigmatophilia, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, True Love, Underwear, Underwear Theft, Undressing, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: the title says it all ! a one-shot/drabble book of 26 kinks with all ur favorite demons to celebrate the one year anniversary of the game. tag list is complete ☆ ～('▽^人)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 74
Kudos: 750





	1. author's note

hi everyone!

soo apologies for the long break in posting, but this is the project i announced a couple weeks ago, so excited for the big reveal !! all the chapters will be quite a bit shorter than my usual works, everything's under or just about 1000 words, and all events that take place in a single chapter are isolated from the rest.

i've been writing for this fandom for abt five months and it has been amazing (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) all of you guys have been so so supportive and inspiring, and i can't wait to see how the canon story as well as the wonderful works that we all post here to this site develop over the next year.

as a little present for everyone's patience, this work will be updated every day! 彡☆ there's chapters for every brother, a little polyamory here and there as well, so hopefully there can be something for everyone !

i just wanna say thank u again for all your support and encouragement, balancing writing and school and work can be a little troublesome but interacting with everyone and seeing how much you all enjoy what i put out there makes it all worth it (´ ω `♡) an extra special thank u to all my regulars !! seeing u guys come back to read and leave feedback is one of the best feelings in the world and i love every single one of u~

as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, i love hearing everything that u all have to say so feel free to sound off in the replies. i'm also always open to requests, so don't hold back on those either !

much love, i hope u all enjoy ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡


	2. a - altocalciphilia | asmodeus

altocalciphilia - sexual urges or arousal involving high heels

* * *

you weren't ever really a huge fan of the party scene in the devildom, no matter how many times asmo tried to drag you out to clubs and bars every other night.

it was really a shame, he could tell what a wonderful figure you had hidden under your clothes. you were never one for revealing outfits, any time you weren't in your uniform you were wearing comfortable, loosely fitted clothes that didn't do you justice at all.

of course, you looked good in anything you wore to him, but he'd been dying to see something more scandalous— something that made heads turn and jaws drop. he knew that even as a human, you had the unique ability to make powerful demons like him and his brothers fall to their knees before you. and the perfect opportunity to coax that power out of you presented itself when the second and last day of exams finally concluded.

everyone was all wound up from the constant studying and back-to-back tests, itching to let go of their responsibilities even if it was just for a night. anyways, it was practically r.a.d. tradition to go out partying with your fellow classmates, and asmo suspected it'd be much easier to get you out of the house if his brothers all agreed to come as well. despite his constant pestering throughout the week to take you out shopping, you assured him that you would be able to pick out something nice for yourself, ignoring his pouting and pleads for just one 'short' trip to majolish.

but, for once, he was so glad that he allowed your outfit to be a surprise.

he could remember it so vividly, the way he was eagerly fidgeting next to his brothers at the doors of the house, impatiently sending you text after text asking if you'd be down soon. though lucifer couldn't make it due to work, he encouraged everyone else to party without him, most likely knowing they'd all go with or without his blessing. to asmo, that just meant there was one less person that would take up the time you could be spending with him, and he was trying to rush you out to try and maximize the amount of time you'd be able to share.

but he completely lost his train of thought when you appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling shyly as you slowly descended to join the group. you had worn a gorgeous shimmery dress that cut off mid-thigh, made of a material that clung to your body in all the right places. you were wearing the lipstick he'd bought just for you a few weeks ago, glitter accenting the high points of your face and making you look almost ethereal. and your heels— _oh_ , your heels.

they looked around four inches high, matching your dress and bringing out the perfect shapeliness of your legs. he could've never imagined that the right pair of shoes on you could make him feel like his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment. he was utterly speechless as your footsteps clacked to stop in front of them, giggling softly at the expressions of shock that all of them wore.

satan was the first to come to his senses, stammering as he ushered everyone out the door and led the way to the club. on the walk there, you had turned to him, hand taking his as you spoke.

"do you like my outfit?"

the experience of stumbling over his words was one that was foreign to him, he was so used to being suave, never caught off guard by anything when it came to love. but his mouth was left opening and shutting uselessly, head nodding fervently to earn himself a few seconds to come up with coherent words to say to you.

"y-yes, of course, dear! you look absolutely ravishing..!"

the pleased smile that drew across your lips was enough to make him want to melt into a puddle. the entire night he was unable to take his eyes off of you, finding that his gaze always somehow managed to wander back down to your bare legs, appreciating how your heels made them look so slender and long.

he caught himself fantasizing more than once about how your legs would look great resting on his shoulders, stripped naked of everything but those wonderful shoes. and it was so hard to resist not taking you off to some secluded place in the club and relieving the arousal that made his pants tighten uncomfortably, especially with how touchy you become after a few drinks and some flirtatious remarks on his end.

you had been dancing up on him, hands eagerly pulling him close, allowing him to sway up against you to the thumping music and press lingering kisses over your exposed neck, only separated by a few meager layers of clothing and drunken decency—and lucifer's pointed glares from the bar, who'd made an unexpected appearance after all. he managed to make it through the night with the support of many shots of demonus, uncharacteristically accepting of the order to go home when satan informed him that levi had gone a little overboard and needed to get to bed.

but upon your arrival back to the house, he was already tugging you up the stairs, making a beeline for his room, more than ready to show you just how much he appreciated that outfit of yours.


	3. b - blindfolding | lucifer

your breathing was heavy, shivering just a bit from the cool air around your naked body, hands nervously balled into fists at your sides as you stared at nothing through the blindfold that had been snugly tied around your head. a part of you hoped that you might be able to peek through it just to ease your nerves, but lucifer made sure to double wrap the satin cloth around your eyes, leaving you completely in the dark, just standing and anxiously waiting for him to make his next move.

from the quiet ruffle of fabric, you could only surmise that he was taking off his clothes, the only sound occupying your ears besides it was your hammering heart. you felt so vulnerable. though you couldn't see him, you knew his eyes were most likely glued to your exposed skin, devouring you with those impossibly dark irises that gleamed with desire when they locked onto your own. you nearly flinched at the sudden feeling of a hand tracing down your shoulder, earning a dark chuckle from the demon that had taken his place behind you.

"so sensitive.." he whispered, the warmth of his breath fanning down the back of your neck.

the removal of your sight had magnified every other sense, ears perking at the slightest sounds, lucifer's familiar scent surrounding you almost overwhelming in tandem with the way his fingers trailed down the length of your arm, goosebumps erupting across your skin as they traversed back up to your bicep and wandered down your back. you could clearly envision the look on his face, lids low, that smug smirk pulling across his soft lips, a soft red flush warming his cheeks to round out his stern features.

he was clearly relishing in your small trembles, tracing your spine through your skin as his mouth found the side of your neck, pressing teasing kisses, fingers outlining the shape of your hip with the same faint pressure. each gentle brush left a burning trail, the contrast of his slow, deliberate actions with his usual roughness making you excited for what was coming next. just a single lick up your neck made you sigh, hands desperately wanting to reach out and grab him but knowing better than to disobey his orders. perhaps this was what he was doing, trying to lull you into a false sense of safety and make you misbehave in a momentary lapse in judgement, just so he could completely blindside you with one of his harsh punishments.

the momentary satisfaction in your foresight was dampened by another hand finding your body, giving one of your breasts a soft squeeze before rolling your nipple between two slender fingers. your nails dug into your palm, a soft whimper escaping your throat when he sank his teeth into your shoulder, resolve withering by the second as the minuscule space between you closed.

the warmth of his skin, the sound of his deep breaths, the unyielding spark of arousal flickering across every nerve—it all felt like so much. each touch was overwhelming, but at the same time not enough, every inch of skin not occupied with his presence aching for more of it.

"please.." you hadn't meant to say it out loud, but your weak whisper only seemed to spur his torture further.

"please what?" both hands now occupied your breasts, mouth relieving your bruised shoulder of its ministrations to mutter into your ear, "i won't know what you want unless you use your words, darling.. do you want me to stop? or maybe give you a bit more attention? spoil you so well that you scream for me?"

you nodded ardently at his last proposition, struggling to form a proper sentence to accept, mind blanking entirely with each tug or firm pinch to your nipples. you could sense the pride radiating off of him, knowing how much he relishing in your squirming and the way your thighs were rubbing together to offer even faintest bit of relief to the ache that had been steadily mounting to an unbearable fervor. through it all, you had kept your hands obediently at your sides, arms trembling and shoulders tensed, but nonetheless where they had been directed to be until he gave you his word.

"you've behaved yourself so well." he said almost as if he read your mind, pressing a soft kiss over your neck, "i suppose you've earned yourself a reward from yours truly."

you released a breath you didn't know you'd been holding, licking your lips to ease the spot where your teeth had been digging into for the sake of sparing yourself some dignity. "thank you, lucifer."

your voice was far less steady than you would've preferred, but you abandoned that brief displeasure when he suddenly swept you off your feet, strongs arms hooked under yours knees and back and holding you close to him. you happily let him walk you over to the bed, pressing your cheek onto his bare skin and relishing in the warmth you'd been hoping to come home to all day.

"don't worry," he said, laying you down on your back and taking his rightful place over you, eager grin evident in his voice, "i'll make your patience worthwhile."


	4. c - claustrophilia | mammon

claustrophilia - arousal from small or enclosed spaces

* * *

mammon wasn't really known to be the most decent or cautious demon. you often found him being a bit too hasty to wait until you both got home, tugging you aside while you were in public or at the academy to let out some pent up frustration, or just because he felt like it. you didn't have a problem with it. as long as you both maintained some sort effort to not get discovered, you were more than happy to go along with his shenanigans.

today seemed to be one of the days where he was particularly eager to get you alone, dragging you off to a supply closet the second the lunch bell rang. his hands were incredibly quick as they tugged at your clothes, not even bothering to fully remove anything besides your underwear before he gave in to impatience. even though you sometimes complained about the fact that the places he always took you were barely large enough to accommodate the two of you, you secretly enjoyed the cramped feeling they provided more than you were willing to admit, the way the air would warm so quickly and your bodies pressed so close.

in fact, this closet was your favorite spot for these little excursions, you loved the way the shelves left only this small space of wall for him to pin you up against. though, you would never tell him that; his ego was already inflated enough as is.

today he had you in that position you enjoyed so much, his hands gripping tightly onto the thighs that hugged around his waist, drawing small mewls from you with each deep thrust. since everyone was busy in the cafeteria, you were fine with being a little louder than usual. as if you would choose to stay quiet when he was doing this, each heated whine earning more attention from his lips to your exposed neck. your hands buried into his soft hair, tugging when he teased a bite at your shoulder.

"mammon.. please... s-so good..!" you sighed, knowing he loved when you praised him.

his hips sped up at your words just as you anticipated, more moans and whimpers spilling out of you before his lips found yours. his kiss was openmouthed, messy and lustful as his tongue slid between your teeth and twisted wetly against your own. you could feel that familiar pressure beginning to well in your stomach already.

he was exceptionally good at making you cum, whether he was taking his time and making you wait for an excruciating eternity or having one of these mid-day quickies. he knew every sensitive spot that made you clench just right around him, having practically memorized every inch of your body from how often he squeezed and kissed and fucked it. he continued to lavish you with his touch, greedily swallowing every muffled sound of appreciation, sensing your approaching release from how your legs trembled around him and your fingers' grasp tightened in his disheveled hair.

"ya look so pretty when you're about to cum.." he muttered, making your face flush an even deeper red than it already was.

he always gave those stupidly sweet compliments at these moments, always looking down at you with that gaze that was certainly gleaming with plenty of lust, but still soft around the edges with the silent reminder that he was just happy to be with you, no matter what the two of you may be doing.

you couldn't help but smile up at him, tugging him down into another kiss before you could moan out from the way his hips drove themselves into you with the perfect amount of force. in just a few blissful moments, the knot that had tangled itself deep in your stomach finally released, a delicious heat coursing through every inch of your skin. it only took a few more thrusts for mammon to growl out a final incoherent string of curses, spilling himself inside of you with a throaty groan of your name.

you quickly clapped your hand over his mouth, struggling to come to your own senses but still knowing that he was being far too loud for your liking. his half-lidded eyes met with your own, deep azure irises wordlessly teasing your concern as his movements faltered to a slow rock, easing you both down from your high with an affectionate wink.

"you moan like a whore, mammon." you murmured, removing your hand to press a kiss over his lips.

"only for you!" he replied, carefully setting you down so you could both make yourselves decent before the bell rang.

there was comfortable silence, quiet except for the ruffle of fabric being straightened back into place and the clinking of belts being buckled. he let you help him flatten his hair back to its usual style, allowing him to deposit a few soft kisses across your cheek and jaw as you did.

he didn't initially strike you as the touchy type when you first met, but now that you two were officially dating, he couldn't keep his hands off of you. he always wanted to have his arm around your shoulder or waist, never going anywhere without at least holding your hand.

within a few minutes, you had both cleaned up enough to look presentable, exiting the closet together and letting him steal one last lingering kiss before you went your separate ways down the halls, the bell ringing just in time for you to scamper off to your next class and blame your second thirty-minute-long absence of that week on the going to the bathroom.


	5. d - dacryphilia | satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late upload today (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) a small dub-con cw for this one, pls enjoy !

dacryphilia - arousal from tears or sobbing

* * *

"p-please satan! i d-d-didn't mean to-"

in your fearful backtrack, you didn't see the one of the many stacks of books on the floor, tripping over it and falling back with a yelp. tears were streaming hot and fast down your face, the pain reverberating through your back from it's collision with the hard ground below ignorable in comparison to the terrifying visual that was presented before you.

satan was standing above you, glowing with fury, tendrils of green aura twisting off of him and sending a suffocating energy prickling through the air around you. his wrath was nearly tangible, the terribly wicked grin on his face only plunging you even deeper into the icy fear that wracked your body with trembles. you had only meant to be in his room for a moment, levi told you it'd be a piece of cake to snatch the limited edition copy of tsl that satan had mistaken as his. you had expressed your worry to him, that you'd only been down in the devildom for a month, not nearly long enough to get away with sneaking into one of their rooms without a guaranteed consequence, especially not the brother who was notorious for his baseless wrath.

but he insisted, and you didn't want to let the person you'd become closest to thus far down, so you stupidly entered satan's room and tried to rifle through his things as fast as possible without completely displacing things. and, like you'd predicted, you had been caught redhanded, now groveling uselessly for forgiveness in the face of a powerful, dangerously enraged demon.

he slammed his door shut, stalking towards you with steps so heavy they made the smaller items on his desk and shelves shake. snapped out of your paralyzing shock, you tried to crawl back and create more distance between the two of you, quickly hitting the barrier of his bed and screaming out in fear as he descended upon you.

"filthy human." he nearly snarled, "you haven't even been here for a month and you've already proven to be a worthless addition to this household."

a hand roughly grabbed your face, hauling you up on your knees and forcing you to face him, squeezing your cheeks harshly, the soft flesh squishing easily under his grasp. you looked so pathetic, with warm tears streaming steadily down your face and throttled sobs escaping you. he had even hurt you yet, hadn't even begun to narrow down the options of what he wanted to do to you, and yet you were crying like he'd just snapped one of your fragile, human limbs.

normally he'd be annoyed, probably actually break an arm or a leg and tell you that you were giving him a headache, but there was something so alluring about your reddened, pleading face.

"why are you crying? i haven't even touched you yet." he echoed his thoughts in a similarly menacing tone, "you little parasite, you're just as ungrateful as any other human i've met. you didn't think you'd get out of this without a punishment, did you? i wonder where i should start first.. shall i gouge your eyes out, maybe cut your tongue out of your mouth. or i could save myself all that work and curse you, make your bones so brittle and weak that just taking a breath cracks each one of those little ribs in your chest."

whatever composure you'd managed to rebuild was immediately broken down by his words, teary eyes gazing up at him with such fear and powerlessness, indiscernible pleas struggling to escape from the way his hand was squishing your face. he could feel a familiar heat rouse deep within him at the sight of your pitiful state, maybe if he squeezed your face a bit harder, spat a few more cruel words in your direction, maybe he could make you cry more of those pretty tears and whimper out those little sobs of fear.

"i-i-i'm s-sorry..!" you hiccuped in a breath, shaking hands daring to reach up and clasp around his wrist, "please, i-i'll do anything. _p-please_ don't hurt me.."

oh, how he wanted to brand this memory into his mind forever, the image of you begging for something, anything but the painful options he'd lain before you. the way your fingers trembled uncertainly, scared to even touch him, lip quivering just a bit as your eyes implored him to have mercy. his anger melted away into something sadistic, a craving that he'd suppressed for your sake bubbling over and engulf any semblance of control he had over himself.

that wicked grin tugged at his face, expression flashing with a dangerous glee, the hand he'd kept at his side moving to start tugging at his belt. your eyes went wide, the instinctive protest dying on your tongue as you tried to stop yourself from shaking, mouth going completely dry.

"fine." he laughed darkly, eager fingers working on zipping his jeans, "don't think i'll be so nice to you ever again. what should you say to me now that i've decided to spare your useless life?"

sniffling up the snot that had started to trickle over your lips, you swallowed hard, jaw already aching from how he was squeezing your face but knowing that there was much more abuse to be suffered. "t-t-thank you, satan."

you didn't want to do this at all, you could feel the dread settling heavily in the pit of your stomach, mouth not in any state to have anything pushed into it, throat squeezed so tight that only a fraction of your quick, shallow breaths reached your starving lungs. the tears flowed freely as he released your face, pushing his pants and boxers down his ankles, cock already hard as he waited expectantly for you to make good on your promise.

damn levi. damn that stupid limited edition book. damn everything. why did you have to say 'anything'?


	6. e - endytophilia | belphegor

endytophilia - sexual arousal revolving around a partner being clothed during sex

* * *

the last thing you'd been expecting from the seventh brother was his spontaneity.

he particularly had quite the affinity for fucking you with your clothes still on, saying that he liked to see you completely wrecked with barely anything out of place afterwards. he usually didn't allow his sexual ventures to occur outside of the house, but yesterday was different.

he'd offered you a proposition: skip fourth period and meet him on the third floor in the classroom that usually held divination studies, but was conveniently empty every wednesday. your fourth period was human culture and civilization, so it was safe to say that you could afford to miss that day's lecture. you usually used that class as a study hall anyways, not being taught much new information about your own realm and having plenty of other unfamiliar work that required your attention.

you had mulled it over at lunch, very aware of your responsibilities as a student and knowing that if lucifer ever found out he might string you up as the house's newest wall decoration, but at the same time your schedule had become so dull. belphie seemed to be very familiar with your academic frustration, always resting on your shoulder or draping himself over your lap when you were trying to work, offering to help you 'relieve some stress' with a less-than-subtle purr in his voice. you always shooed him away, but you couldn't deny how unbearable unfulfilled you were, both mentally and sexually.

it'd been weeks since the two of you had any sex, and the craving in the back of your mind had been eating you alive, he probably knew exactly what kind of prize he was dangling before you. so you caved, signing your own death warrant with the simple 'i'll be there.' text that immediately garnered a pleased emoticon from him.

and now here you were, bent over the teacher's desk, underwear at your ankles, nails scratching down the wood of the table top, struggling to contain your moans as his cock pushed into you with little hesitation. you could hear him laugh lowly from behind you, hand wrapping around your throat and teasing a choke, giving a few slow thrusts into you.

"shh. or else i'll have to force you to be quiet."

you took the warning to heart, pressing your lips into a firm line and taking in what little breath you could through shallow, shuddering inhales. he seemed satisfied by your volume, hips finding a steady rhythm that made the endeavor of staying quiet so difficult.

you usually made it a point to disobey, to rile him up and make him get rough with you, but you didn't have the luxury of being coddled in bed for the rest of the day like you usually did. so you let yourself enjoy the way he was filling you up, his fingers drumming slowly over the pact mark that had been lovingly branded onto your neck just a few months ago. he also said that's why he liked you with your clothes on, not having to stare at his brothers' marks decorating your skin, just tug at the collar of your white shirt and admire his handiwork.

"b-belphie..!" you couldn't contain the weak whine his hands inspired when they found your clit, easing over it with just the right amount of pressure to make your knees weak.

the arch in your back deepened, starting to hear his own breath quicken as his grasp on your neck tightened. you loved the low moans he was letting out, little growls and grunts sounding out just loud enough for you to hear, hips rutting up against yours with a familiar urgency. the pressure at the sides of your neck was starting to make your head swim, the corners of your vision darkening from the lack of air. you could feel the breathless flutter buzzing about in your chest, that tingling sensation dancing across your lips, body rocking back into his thrusts so he could hit that delicious spot that made you unravel at the seams.

you whimpered out a broken string of curses and begs for more, eyes squeezing shut as you came easily around his cock, feeling him thrust himself deep into you a few more times before you heard that unmistakable groan. his hand fell away from your neck, balancing on the desk as he spilled himself inside of you. he let out a few more huffs of your name through gritted teeth, hips slowing to a stop after he gave you all he could give, slumping over you and nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

"that was worth skipping fourth period, wasn't it?" he cooed sleepily, hand searching halfheartedly for his ddd, "1:42.. we have a little time to rest..."

"the bell rings in three minutes, belphie." you chided, wiping the back of your hand across your sweaty brow, "that's nowhere near enough time for you to take a good nap."

"fine. be like that then."

you stifled a small sound when he pulled out of you without any warning, having to readjust to the sensation of being empty again, save for the cum that still hadn't started to drip out of you quite yet. but instead of cleaning you up like he usually did, he simply pulled your underwear back in place, straightening out your skirt and giving your ass a few affectionate pats before he worked on getting himself in order.

"why are you looking at me like that? you're the one who said we had to finish up fast." he couldn't stop himself from smirking smugly at your befuddled expression, running a hand up through his bangs to fluff them back up to their standard messiness, "and besides, don't you think it's nice that you'll have a part of me with you for the rest of today?"


	7. f - face-sitting | beelzebub

beel had never been the most confident in bed. not because he lacked skill—he more than exceeded adequacy in that department—but more out of instinctive nervousness than anything.

that's how he'd always been, always catching himself when he thought he squeezed you too hard during a hug or grabbed you too firmly, mindful of the incredibly strength he held in comparison to you and your fragile mortality, perpetually afraid of underestimating his power and hurting you accidentally. it'd never happened before, and no matter how many times you tried to remind him of it, he always stubbornly asserted that "just because it hasn't doesn't mean it can't".

you had no problem with him being so gentle, you'd grown accustomed to the usual slow routine of "are you alright"s and "is this ok?". but for all his jittery apprehension, one thing was for certain: he was very good at letting you know what he wanted. in the same vein, he'd always been very good with his mouth, you had put so much together since the start of your intimate relations. that being said, you found yourself treasuring those few times he abandoned his unease and took the lead, knowing that you were always guaranteed complete satisfaction by the time he was finished with you.

and, fortunately, today had turned out to be one of those wonderful days.

he arrived home a bit later than everyone else, staying after class for his weekly fangol practice, but searched you out immediately upon his return, wordlessly hauling you to his room and locking the door behind you without a second thought. he'd nearly torn the buttons off your shirt while he tugged at it with you in his lap, murmuring an absentminded apology before he returned to sucking at your exposed neck. there was no nervous questions today, no patience evident in his actions as he stripped you to your underwear in record time.

it was thrilling, to feel those large, rough hands that had previously been so uncertain peeling your last piece of clothing away, dragging you on top of him after he fell back into the mattress. you found yourself in a familiar position, knees situated on either side of his head, thighs trembling around him, one hand tightly gripping the headboard of his bed while the other buried itself into the mess of orange hair beneath you.

each shaky tug garnered a groan directly between your legs, the grasp of the fingers around your thighs tightening and blunt nails digging into the soft flesh. you couldn't help but let your hips roll against his tongue, whimpering out soft curses and pleas that only spurred him to give more of his knowing attention. most days he more than happy to draw out this time together, building up that promise of release before he busied himself elsewhere and unwound that tension knotted in your stomach with teasing kisses.

but today he seemed determined to drag you over the edge as fast as possible, you'd guessed that perhaps he hadn't had the most productive practice and was looking to overindulge in something other than the contents of the refrigerator. not that you had any qualms if that was the case. he distracted you from any further analysis to his behavior that day, tongue easing in and out of you at just the right speed to earn a whine of his name, your hand clenching the headboard for stability as that familiar pressure welled deep within you.

he could feel the way you twitched and writhed above him, lapping a broad stroke down the length of your cunt to suck your clit between his lips, rolling it over with his tongue. that was as much as you could take, barely able to whimper out an incoherent sentence about how close you were before ecstasy overtook you, the pleasure crashing down over you in thick waves that made it difficult to even think straight.

you had barely been able to blink away the stars blotting your vision before he had returned to his previous motions, sending heat twisting back up your spine that was too intense for you to handle in your current state.

"beel, n-no more..!"

you had to physically pull away and give a hard tug to his hair before he stopped, violet eyes clouded with lust and thinly veiled confusion as he gazed up at you. his hair had been ruffled out of its usual style, cheeks flushed red, lips and chin wet with your arousal. you felt yourself blushing when he licked his lips, blinking slowly as he sat you down in his lap and pushed himself up to sit.

"sorry.." he said, frowning softly as he looked away in embarrassment, "i just couldn't help myself..."

cupping his cheeks in your hands, you pressed a kiss on his forehead, unable to stop yourself from smiling at his sheepish expression. "it's ok, you know i don't mind. you're cute when you're hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one was a little awkward, this prompt has never been my forte (//ω//) and apologies for the messy upload schedule !! december is turning out to be a lot busier than i thought it would be (╥_╥) thank you all for your patience, pinky promise the upload schedule will be back on track asap


	8. g - gagging | lucifer

"what? nothing to say now, little lamb?"

lucifer chuckled down at you, gently gripping your chin to turn your head up to face him. his smug expression was infuriatingly attractive, dark eyes drinking in the sight of your restrained body, wrists fastened together above your head with one of his expensive leather belts, red tie tied snugly around your head to gag you.

the night had began innocently enough. diavolo had eagerly invited you to join him on one of his high-class excursions with lucifer and barbatos, proclaiming that including you in those kinds of activities would "strengthen your understanding of the underworld". he was so excited at the prospect of you tagging along that you just couldn't deny him, earning one of his blindingly joyful smiles and a request for you to dress your best. asmo had graciously lended you something nice from his closet, and lucifer seemed quite pleased with you when you both first met at the door of the house to proceed to whichever restaurant diavolo felt like attending that evening.

the trouble came when the waiter served drinks to the table, placing a rounded glass and a newly uncorked bottle of wine in front of you. human wine, to be specific. "it would be rude of me to not make proper accommodations for my special guest!" diavolo had said, informing you to drink to your heart's content and not to worry about the price. they all had their own glasses of demonus, and you assumed that there would be a level playing field, seeing as everyone wasn't quite sober enough to maintain their usual professionalism.

it was a slip of the tongue, an honest mistake, something you'd deemed so insignificant that you couldn't even recall it now. you had just wanted to add something to their lighthearted conversation, something that would make everyone laugh and loosen up a bit, but that something had unfortunately happened to be a bit embarrassing for lucifer.

diavolo had been roaring with laughter, barbatos allowing a rare smirk to grace his lips as he politely chuckled, but lucifer was dead quiet. you knew at that moment that you were definitely in for it upon your return home. and, just as you predicted, he'd ordered you to his room, not even giving you a chance to try and reason with him before he was already unbuckling his belt.

"you're so quiet now, but you certainly had plenty on your mind back at dinner." his finger hooked on the neckline of your dress, elongating into a single, sharp claw that tore through the fabric with ease.

you writhed in protest, failing miserably to protest through his tie. asmo was going to be furious with you.

"you look so cute when you squirm like that," he drawled, allowing his hand to fully return to its human form before he began touching you, "i wonder how well you can cry for forgiveness with my tie in your mouth."

fingers stroked mindfully down your torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as you tried to decide whether to focus your gaze on his face or the arousal straining against the crotch of his fitted pants. you tried to squeeze your thighs together in defiance before his hand could reach between them, but he easily pried them apart, clearly amused that you thought you stood any chance against him. a muffled whimper escaped you at the feeling of a finger slicking down your cunt, back arching the slightest bit into the touch that sent an undeniable heat echoing through you.

"pathetic. i've barely even touched you and you're already dripping for me."

two fingers pumped into you with little resistance, the heel of his palm grinding over your clit as he admired the way you responded so readily to his touch. the small moans and whines that were caught effectively by the gag were almost music to his ears, the way you could plead so effectively with your eyes nearly making him give in and take you right there. but he caught himself, remembering that this was meant to a punishment.

that familiar sadistic gleam in his eyes hadn't faltered for a single moment, and though it was admittedly startling, you couldn't help but eagerly anticipate what was to come next.


	9. h - hematolagnia | asmodeus

hematolagnia - sexual arousal from blood, specifically licking or drinking blood

* * *

in the preceding weeks, you'd come to learn that halloween was quit the event to behold down in hell. aside from the birthday of the demon prince, it was time that was to be celebrated by anyone who had the pleasure of being in the devildom around this time of year.

asmo had been practically hanging off of your side since the month of october began, constantly pestering you about what you were going to wear, when the two of you would go shopping for your outfits, and intermittent begging for you to do a couple's costume with him. you didn't last a week, caving to his persistence and eventually proposing the idea of the both of you dressing up as vampires.

"but i want us to both have different costumes to go together!" he pouted, resting his chin in his palm and taking a long sip of his iced coffee, brow furrowing in thought.

you couldn't help but giggle at his passion as you sat in the little cafe with him, tucking some of your hair behind your ear so you could feed yourself a forkful of your shortcake without getting any of the whipped cream in it. that small action seemed to give him that stroke of inspiration that he been searching for, eyes zeroing in on the now exposed side of your neck, his excited squeal nearly making you bite your tongue.

"i've got it! you could be the lovely damsel in distress, victim to me, the startlingly beautiful vampire!! isn't that ingenious? aren't i amazing?!"

he was already tapping rapidly through his ddd before you could even give feedback, most likely scouring majolish's exclusive halloween catalogue for just the right outfit for you two. it was a cute idea in theory, and you knew that if he was in charge of the design aspect then it would look great no matter what, so you let him do his thing.

and now the night of halloween had finally arrived, finding yourself in asmodeus' bathroom pulling the luxurious fabric of the white gown he'd purchased for you over your shoulder. it was quite simple, thin straps leading down into a modest v neckline that framed your chest perfectly, the long flowing material of the skirt nearly at the floor. though it looked amazing, you found that you couldn't properly lace up the back by yourself. you felt a bit embarrassed asking for help, but you knew if anyone could figure out the mess of strings on the back of this dress, it was him.

hesitantly peeking your head out into his room, you saw him sitting at his vanity already dressed his equally lavish vampire costume, dabbing just under his eyes with a beauty sponge. he caught your approaching reflection in the mirror, spinning around in his seat to face you, an appreciative look of awe spread across his delicate features.

"you look absolutely stunning..!" he squeaked, eyes flitting across your figure, "although, the waist does look a little loose.. oh! i figured you might need my help lacing it up, those corset backs can be so difficult!"

he flashed one of his dazzling smiles at you before he jumped to his feet, and you could clearly see the new addition of fangs peeking out onto his bottom lip before he made his way around you. it was sort of strange to see, they looked so real despite him still maintaining his human form, you'd have to ask him about whether the special effects makeup down here had some sort of glamour on them as well.

you could already feel his nimble fingers working on lacing up the corset, his warm breath fanning down the nape of your neck, a sheepishness wriggling itself to the front of your mind. you tried not to shiver when you felt his cool hand brush your back, but he caught the small squirm of movement, giggling at you as he finished tying the strings into a snug knot.

"i kind of cheated on this costume, using a little bit of my demon form for the teeth.. but it looks great, doesn't it, dear?" he purred, brushing your hair to one side and exposing a part of your neck. you could feel that fine hairs down your back prick up, posture stiffening as he planted a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"y-yeah, it looks really good..!" you replied quickly, feeling his fingers drag down one of your arms.

"you're missing a little something on your costume though.." he murmured into the crook of your neck, "i can take care of your makeup, so don't worry your pretty little head about that. but a vampire victim needs a vampire bite, right?"

he was so close you could smell the faint perfume he'd spritzed on himself this morning, feel the stray locks of his hair tickling your jaw, your own heart racing just from his proximity. you barely nodded, feeling the tip of his fangs just barely grazing your skin, unable to contain your surprised gasp from the sudden pain of his teeth sinking easily into your neck.

his fingers laced with yours, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze before he relieved you of his teeth, tongue laving out over the fresh wound to ease the sting. you could feel the warmth of blood trickling down your chest, the droplets he didn't lap up spreading the ivory fabric of the dress and staining it a deep red.

"oh, your blood tastes so sweet! it's been _so_ long since i had such delicious human blood.."

you whimpered when he sucked over the teeth marks, drawing out more for him to indulge himself on. the air around you was so hot, sweltering with the humidity of his bloodlust, the hand not squeezing yours finding your waist and tugging you closer, feeling an undeniable arousal from terribly good his actions felt.

at this rate, you didn't think you would be making it diavolo's party any time soon.


	10. i - impregnation | mammon

mammon was greedy. it was just a fact of life, an inescapable aspect of his nature that couldn't ever be changed, no matter how many times lucifer or even he tried.

naturally, when he'd set his sights on you, he couldn't help but want you all to himself. he wanted all your time, all your attention, he wanted for no one to so much as look in your direction unless he was by your side. and he was so grateful for your patience, he rarely ever found you upset with his clingy behavior or possessiveness, simply kissing his nose or ruffling his hair and telling him it was ok, because you were his and nobody else's. and though he wasn't the best at expressing it, he always appreciated those kind words, the ones that eased all of selfish desires and staved him off long enough that you could go about your day with him following you like your second shadow.

but it was the day that you'd asked if he had any pictures when he was younger that a new idea had been planted in his head. he'd called your question silly, reminding you that he was created before any cameras or portrait artists existed to capture him and his brothers in their infancy. and though you'd initially frowned, you quickly cheered yourself up by creating your own mental image of him as a baby.

"you probably had the cutest chubby cheeks, and your hair was just as messy as it usually is now. and i can just imagine how pretty your eyes looked!! oh, you must've been the most darling baby out of all your brothers."

since then, he couldn't get the thought of you two having a baby out of his head. would it be a boy or a girl? would it's hair be white or like yours? would it's face look more like his or more like yours? would it be as boisterous and playful as him, or patient and mellow like yourself? it was an endless stream on questions in his mind, not a day passed when he didn't think about it. and could only imagine how beautiful you'd look carrying his child. he'd seen pregnant humans before, he could already picture how your small frame would look supporting that large stomach, breasts filling out and becoming so tender.

you'd need him to take care of you, to help do things like walk down the steps of the house and carry heavier things and such, and he was so ready to be your provider, to be the best caretaker in all of the devildom. diavolo had been thrilled at the news of your relationship becoming official, so he couldn't imagine the joy that the news of a child between a human and a demon who loved each other so deeply would bring him. lucifer could chide all he want about how he was irresponsible, or that he wasn't thinking this through, but diavolo appraising words would make sure that he couldn't interfere.

that greedy craving to just put a baby in you already was overpowering, he couldn't even look at you without wanting to drag you to his room and make his dream a reality. you'd clearly been picking up on all this baby talk from him, noticing the borderline obsessive questions of "what do you think our baby would look like?", "have you ever thought about having a baby?", "when do humans usually settle down and have children?".

it all came to a head one evening after dinner, both of you taking one of the few opportunities you had in the week to be alone and enjoying it to the fullest. he'd already gotten you out of your clothes, only having his pants and underwear to wrestle off as he kissed and sucked at the valley of your breasts and pried apart your thighs with his eager hands. you drew your fingers through his hair, grasping at the base of his scalp and gently tugging to get his attention.

"hey mammon," you murmured, eyes fogged with lust but gazing at him with intention, "be honest with me, do you really wanna have a baby? and really think about it before you answer."

he stopped himself from nodding immediately, making an effort to put as much higher thinking into his answer as he possibly could without prying himself away from you. he wracked his brain for a moment, trying to run through all the possibilities in his mind. but no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with a single thing to dissuade him from the answer to this question he'd been so sure about for weeks now.

"yes. more than anythin'. i want a baby with ya."

his heart nearly melted at the sight of your smile, filled with more love and admiration than anyone had ever shown him in his lifetime, leaving him unable to stop himself from pressing a tender kiss on your lips.

"i love you." you whispered, tilting your head to plant a soft peck on his forehead.

he felt embarrassed by how his eyes watered at a time like this, before the most stunning and genuine individual he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone falling in love with.

"i love you, too." he sniffled, earning a soft giggle from you as he returned to the endeavor of getting off the last of his clothes, "hey, don't laugh at me! you mark my words, i'll give us the most perfect baby the world's ever seen, i'll bet all i've got on it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy devil day everyone !! i'm so happy to have you all with me for the one year anniversary (´ ω `♡) this chapter was,, interesting to write to say the least. it turned out more like fluff than anything, but i hope u all like it nonetheless. i also hope everyone is enjoying all the new cards ( ´ ▽ ` ) i was super stoked to get one of every side character, and i'm also excited about the fact that they're technically datables !!! tell me abt the stuff u guys are liking the most abt the hdd celebration in the comments, and the new cards that you've gotten ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ a big thank you to everyone who's stuck it out with me these past few months and supporting my works, i appreciate every single one of u and hope that i can continue writing the stories u love for u all next year. mwah (´ ε ` )♡ see u tomorrow with the next upload, it's finally levi's turn in the spotlight !


	11. j - jerk off instructions | leviathan

"s-stop looking at me!! this is s-so embarrassing..." levi's face flushed a deep red, thighs squeezing together as he struggled to keep from meeting your gaze.

you had allowed him keep his hoodie on, since he vehemently denied letting you see him completely naked, but the rest of him was on display for your eager eyes to take in from your place on his desk. the room was dark and all his monitors had been shut off, but the dimmed tank lights cast a soft glow across his pale skin, just enough to illuminate his features.

"but you look so cute, levi, you never let me get a good look at you like this." you cooed down at him, giggling at the way he squirmed in his computer chair, "just look at me, don't you like what you see?"

you uncrossed your legs, watching his gaze shakily wander across your naked body with an indecisive expression. his fingers twisted nervously in his lap, posture stiff as he finally looked up into your eyes.

"good boy." you smirked at his compliance, focusing your attention on his untouched cock, "now, stroke yourself for me. nice and slow like i always do."

he gulped, taking in a sharp breath as he hesitantly gripped himself, following your instruction with a sheepish reluctance. you knew he'd never been the most confident about how he looked, always hiding himself away in his room in his baggy clothes, and the times you two were alone together, he would always get shy about you seeing him without clothes. you hadn't expected him to agree to let you do this, but now that you had your chance, you weren't going to let it go to waste. he let out a soft sigh, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he hardened under his touch.

"you're doing so good, levi." you praised him earnestly, admiring the way he reacted to your words.

he'd always loved when you assured him that he was doing well, ears reddening and eyes going wide, and if he was speaking he always started to stutter so cutely. you could tell how focused he was on maintaining his composure, a devious smile tugging at your lips as you spread your legs, taking two fingers into your mouth to wet them before you let them slowly rub over your clit.

"go ahead and go a little faster for me.." he gratefully accepted his small reward, whimpering softly, eyes taking in the sight of your wet cunt.

the hand not wrapped around him was tightly gripping the armrest, breath already coming in shaky huffs that gave away his lack of control. you slipped two fingers inside of yourself, relishing in the weak moan of your name it garnered from him, his strokes beginning to quicken without your instruction. you pretended to not notice, watching him get closer and closer to his release as his gaze flitted between your face and the display you were putting on just for him.

after a few moments, his head fell back against the chair, hips bucking up into his hand, small whines and pleas for you spilling out of him as he balanced on the cusp of ecstasy.

"stop stroking." you said suddenly, tone sharp and devoid of any of your prior praises, loud enough for him to quickly snap back to reality before he could go any further.

"b-but why?!" he whined, the hand inches away from his achingly hard cock just aching to touch himself again.

"you know why." you replied evenly, trying not to give in to the wide, golden eyes gazing desperately up at you, imploring you to return his privileges.

he looked irresistible right now, so needy and obedient even after he'd disobeyed, you almost felt cruel denying him what he'd wanted despite him not having earned it yet. shaking away the thought, you remembered his agreement to do as you said, fingers resuming their slow motions over your clit. with nothing else to distract his attention away, he watched with envy as you pleasured yourself to your heart's content.

his jaw clenched, mouth pressed in a firm line, obviously upset by being interrupted but wishing to regain your approval. you felt as if you'd let him suffer for long enough, even if it was only a minute or two, not stopping the motion of your hands as you gave your next instruction.

"touch yourself again, as fast or as slow as you want."

he didn't waste a second before he returned to his eager strokes, moaning gratefully at the stimulation, eyes squeezing shut. "look at me, levi. and don't look away, i want to see your face when you cum."

he whimpered out an apology in response, panting openly as he met your gaze. you wished you could take a picture of that pathetic expression on his face, already looking so delirious with desire before you'd even laid a finger on him, soft moans and little breaths of your name slipping from his lips.

he stammered out a string of curses, the tightening grip around his cock and unyielding snap of his wrist pushing him over the edge within seconds, cumming into his hands with a low, shuddering groan. he slumped back down into his chair, trying to catch his breath and recollect himself, still staring up at you through his bangs with half-lidded eyes just like you'd asked him to do. such an obedient little thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a levi chapter ! writing this gave me deja-vu to the first nsfw thing i wrote for levi ( ˙꒳˙ )


	12. k - katoptronophilia | asmodeus

katoptronophilia - sexual arousal from having sex in front of mirrors

* * *

asmo had always loved mirrors. they always reflected his beauty so wonderful, always there for him to stare into and admire himself for however long he pleased. it was for that reason that he'd requested to have such a large mirror installed on the wall beside the door to his wardrobe, so that even after he left his closet he could appreciate his outfits from the comfort of his own bedside.

he just loved the way they captured all sorts of beauty, just the like beauty of having you on your hands and knees on his bed, completely naked save for the lacy underwear he was slowly peeling down your thighs.

"you're practically dripping for me," he purred, meeting your eyes in the reflection of the mirror to watch your face flush darkly at his words, "like your body's just begging me to touch it."

he knew how easy you were to fluster, giggling at the way you attempted to hide your embarrassed expression from him, a hand smoothing up your back and neck to reach the base of your scalp and tug your head back up to look at him.

"now what did i say about looking away.. you promised you wouldn't, didn't you?"

you nodded as much as you could with your hair in his grasp, lids low and lips parted in a way that drove him crazy. he loved how submissive you looked, how you would just nod along with anything he proposed with that cute expression on your face. it was almost hypnotizing to him, like a limitless aphrodisiac that he could never get enough of, something he'd never found in any demon—or human, for that matter—until he met you.

as much as he hated to admit it, he saw most beings he involved himself with as playthings; they were entertaining for the moment, but not meant to last for the long run. but somehow, it was different with you. it didn't matter that he was familiar with your body, or that he knew everything that drove you wild, the fact that he knew you so well was invigorating, never failing to make him feel so amazing that he always knew what to do to make you feel good. he grinned at the debauched expression on your face, his free hand gripping around his cock so he guide himself between your legs. you squirmed at the slightest touch, whimpering out soft curses as he eased himself inside of you. he gave a generous groan of your name, licking his lips and matching the lustful look drawn across your reflection.

"now you see why i can't resist you, right?" he drawled, a ragged breath escaping him from how you squeezed just right around him, "that pretty face you make just for me when i have my hands all over you.."

"a-asmo, stop teasing me." you murmured, squeaking when he gave another firm tug on your hair. "but where's the fun in that? i love making you squirm, i love making you beg, maybe if you didn't make it so fun to tease you then you wouldn't get stuck being teased."

he offered you a sliver of mercy, driving himself into you once with a single slow thrust, pulling himself nearly all the way out of you just to bury his cock as deep as it could go. the noise you made was music to his ears, perfectly desperate, imploring him so sweetly to just give you what he'd been making you beg for for the last half hour.

but he was a resilient demon. despite what his nature might suggest, he had plenty of self-control right now, more than enough patience to draw this out for as long as he pleased. your mortal body was fragile, but he could be gentle, you were sheepish, but he could break down those meager barriers of dignity that you clung to in your daily life—he could make this last all night.

and seeing as you both had nowhere to be any time soon, it was clear that he would get his wish of stripping you of any and all composure, making you watch yourself crumble in the mirror as he reduced you to an incoherent mess.


	13. l - lactation | satan

this day wasn't going as smoothly as you'd hoped.

it was already kind of a bad idea to let satan test out one of the curses he'd been developing himself, but you wanted to get in his good graces. even though he could be a bit catty, the benefits that would come from allying with him were too good to refuse. classes at r.a.d. had plenty of time to mentally exhaust you to the point that you were willing to get on your hands and knees to beg for satan's help, but he offered to help you with whatever you needed helping on for the next two weeks if you would just be his testing subject for the afternoon.

he said it would most likely be a dud, but he simply wanted to verify the progress of the development before moving forward. after he muttered his incantation in a language you couldn't understand, a ball of light had swelled in his hand, quickly swirling out towards you and dissipating at your chest with a small puff of purple smoke. nothing looked or felt different about you, and satan frowned but let you go on your way, promising to make good on his end of the bargain as soon as he wrapped up writing down his observations. so you kept yourself busy lounging around the house until then, playing games on your ddd and other mindless activities to burn time.

though, only been about half an hour had past post-testing session before the aching started. first it was your breasts, subtle but ignorable initially, slowly mounting until you could feel it echoing out unpleasantly into your back as well. you hadn't realized the swelling until you glanced down to see that the fabric of your shirt was drawn taut, stretched far more than it should've been around your chest, earning a offhanded comment from asmo about needing to take you to majolish soon when he'd passed you from your place in the living room.

you had returned to satan's room within the hour, finding him with countless books splayed out on his desk, scribbling down notes in the large leather-bound journal he'd read out the incantation from.

"um.. satan..?"

"yes?" he replied without turning his eyes away from the paper.

"i think the curse is working."

that caught his attention, immediately pulling him away from his paperwork and striding up to you. "really?? do you have any sores? blisters? mysterious cuts? aches?"

"aches.. but just in my chest and back, and i think my boobs are... growing?"

he hummed pensively, eyes gleaming with intrigue. "very interesting.. take your shirt off."

you felt your face burn a brilliant red, but understood what he meant. he was in the testing phase after all, he probably needed as much data as possible so he could fine tune and make sure an incident like this didn't happen again. plus, you were far from the first topless human he'd ever seen, you were probably the only one here who was getting so worked up over exposing yourself to him.

so you complied, tugging your shirt over you head and revealing how much your breasts had actually grown. you must've gone up at least two cup sizes, bra clearly having become too small to support such weight in such a short period of time. you expected for that to be it, but satan seemed to be waiting expectantly for you to remove your bra as well.

so you swallowed down your embarrassment once again, feeling a small bit of relief without the strain of the underwire prodding you immediately upon undoing the clasp behind your back. once you had properly undressed yourself, he stepped into your personal space, a hand cupping one of your breasts. you squeaked as he gave it an unexpected squeeze, mortified at the sight of milk streaming out of your nipple.

"ah, i see what the issue is now." he didn't seemed fazed by this new development at all, if anything he was even more enthralled, "the effects of the curse will fade by tomorrow, but i assume this is causing a bit of discomfort?"

you mustered a small nod, allowing him to guide you onto his bed and lay you down as he reassured you once more. you didn't know what you expected him to do, but he had far more knowledge on whatever may be happened and a much more level head than you did, so you went along with this so-called solution and assumed he'd find a way to fix things as he always did. and as if you couldn't be even more flustered, he took his place beside you in bed, eyes still gleaming with wonder as he gazed at your chest.

you opened your mouth to as a nervous question, but didn't get the chance to as he took a nipple between his lips without warning, sucking firmly and drawing out another stream of milk. the second suck left you whimpering, legs clenching together from the onset of heat spreading deep in your stomach. you couldn't deny how wonderful his mouth felt, tongue mindfully laving around the pert bud to ease the faint ache of being sucked before resuming.

one of your hands found his hair, fingers carding through the soft locks and encouraging him to keep going. you could tell how much he was enjoying this already, feeling his touch ease over your abdomen and urge you closer to him by your waist. the relief he'd promised had come in an instant, more overridden by the pleasure but nonetheless notable, satan deeming his efforts on the first breast as satisfactory for the time being and moving to suckle the next.

despite your initial apprehension, you were already melting into his grasp, letting out heated whines and pants, thighs easily parting to welcome the hand that was now wandering between them, knowing that you two wouldn't be getting any school work done for the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was another one of the ones that was pretty out of my comfort zone (*/ω＼) i also feel like satan was a bit ooc for this chapter, so if that's the case im sorry (*_ _)人 thank you to everyone keeping up with this work, i really didn't expect for this to become my most popular work thus far !! i'm incredibly grateful for ur continued support, and to everyone who has already given kudos, an extra special thank u to u for giving me positive feedback (´ ω `♡)


	14. m - masochism | leviathan

the last few days had amazing for levi.

for one, he'd really cracked down on his online work and managed to complete all his assignments for the week, leaving him with plenty of free time to focus on the objective of true importance: playing the newest update to mononoke island. the developers had been advertising it like crazy, talking up all the new content they'd be putting out for the one year anniversary. seeing as he was one of the top players in the user base, it was absolutely imperative that he participated as much as he could in the week-long extravaganza that had been so painstakingly arranged for loyal players such as himself.

so he'd completely shut himself in his room, practically living in his computer chair for the majority of his day, only getting up to use the bathroom and for his once-a-day trip downstairs to get leftovers from the fridge at an ungodly hour of the night. he'd been ignoring any messages that were on his ddd, surprised that lucifer hadn't come up to talk his ear off the first time he missed a meal but not complaining at all about the absence of his older brother's intrusion. he also didn't think to question how there was always a portion of dinner packed away in the fridge that beel hadn't gotten his hands on yet, too caught up in his mindless gaming sessions to care about the long string of coincidences that would have to take place for things to continue working out in his favor.

but the blissful illusion of peace shattered on thursday night, when a furious knocking at his door began in the middle of a battle sequence. he didn't hear it at first, seeing as he'd had his headphones on and at full blast, but as soon as the background music and fighting sounds stopped, he could hear a voice, obviously beyond angered, screaming from out in the hall.

" _leviathan!! i swear to god if you don't open this door in the next three seconds i'm gonna fucking break it down myself!_ "

he jumped away from his desk with a start, startled at this uncharacteristic behavior from you but not wanting to screw up even more than he already had by unintentionally ignoring you. the second he unlocked the door, it swung open hard enough to hit the wall beside it with a loud slam, now leaving him to face the infuriated human that had been awaiting on the other side.

"w-what are-"

"do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it's been deal with your shit all week?!" your sudden advance in his room made him take a few steps back, accidentally stumbling into one of his many large shelves holding his collections of manga and cds. "i thought that convincing lucifer to leave you be in here was hard, but making your younger brother to stay away from the food that i packed up for you every night?! do you know how fucking hard it is to get the avatar of gluttony to stay away from food??? and after ignoring all my texts and calls, not even bothering to show your face outside of your room, i thought that you'd at least be able to do one thing for me and work on the project for devildom history—you know, the one that's due _tomorrow night_?! and yet, when i checked the document today, you wanna know what i saw? nothing. jack shit. fucking _nothing_! you'd think all the time spent in your room would be for something useful, but no, all you fucking do is play video games instead of participating in functioning society like a normal person!!"

you were breathing hard as your yelling concluded, completely red in the face, glowering up at him with enough rage to make the fine hairs on the back of his neck prick up out of fear. his own heart was racing, staring down at you with scared eyes, feeling like a cornered animal up against this bookshelf. this was so much like his favorite scene in one of the romance animes he'd been watching, where the love interest berates the protagonist for being a shut-in.

he remembered how excited he'd felt seeing her humiliate him with his words, and he couldn't help but feel a flutter in his chest in the face of your own degrading words. he didn't know he could find someone so angry this attractive, nor that words that usually sent him spiraling into another fit of self-deprecation could make such an intense arousal churn about in his stomach. and you were so close to him too, a mere inch or two away from practically kissing him.

he tried to stammer out something, anything to draw your attention away from how his thighs squeezed together and his face reddened, but his mouth was entirely useless. your gaze flitted quickly across his expression, then down his entire body, the small twitch of your eye letting him know that he'd been caught.

"are you fucking turned on right now?" you accused, sending him into another round of incoherent stuttering as he tried to look anywhere but directly at your exasperated glare, "god, you're pathetic.."

"p-p-please..! i c-can't take it!" he managed to whimper out, drawing a faint flicker of sadistic pleasure out of you.

"ok, levi. here's what's gonna happen. i'm gonna leave. i'm gonna go downstairs and have dinner with your family and pack up leftovers for you. when i get back up to my room and open up my laptop, i better see a bare minimum of two pages done on the report, any kind of evidence that you're actually doing something. got it?"

"y-y-yes, g-got it!"

with that, you strode out of his room, firmly shutting the door behind you, leaving behind an incredibly aroused levi to scramble to his computer and struggle to get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this chapter is pretty tame in comparison to what i could've done for this prompt, but i always love a little verbal humiliation for levi (๑˘︶˘๑) also apologies if u expected any dom levi from me,,, i just can't see him as anything but a whiny sub lol


	15. n - necrophilia | belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little cw for descriptive language abt violence and death, as well as non-con aspects and a bigggg spoiler warning for lesson 16, pls enjoy !

this was wrong.

even he as a demon knew that there were certain things that no one should do, that if anyone found out about these vile thoughts lurking deep in the back of his mind, he'd surely be seen as a true monster. his brothers probably would keep you away from him again, and all the time he spent walking on eggshells after the incident and making himself seem as docile as possible would've been for nothing, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

at first he'd tried to resist the thoughts, tell himself that it wasn't really your dead body he was fantasizing about but some other arbitrary aspect about that whole sordid ordeal. he'd hated how his cock would throb at the memory of your limp body in his hands, the way your expression of pure terror relaxed into one completely devoid of anything with just the sickening crunch of your neck, empty eyes still shining with unshed tears staring lifeless at him. and though he'd seen you as less than human, a pest that needed to be exterminated, even his past self had been enamored with you in that moment, unable to deny the beauty of your corpse.

there was once late at night that he'd woken up after another dream of the day he had murdered you, already half hard and clutching tightly to whatever he'd gotten his hands on before he awoke, and it was only after he'd taken in a few deep breaths and focused his eyes into the darkness that he realized it was you that he'd grabbed onto.

you were still fast asleep, undisturbed by his sudden movements, looking so calm and relaxed, had it not been for the rhythmic rise and fall of your chest you would've perfectly resembled his mental image of you when you were dead. he knew that what he was thinking was wrong, he kept repeating it to himself over and over in his mind even as his hand slipped under the waistband of his pajamas and grasped his cock, unable to tear his gaze away from your sleeping face. but you looked so peaceful, so vulnerable just as you had been when he lured you into his trap, just as pretty as you were when you had blood seeping down your pale lips, dripping down your chin and wetting his clawed fingers that were still clenched around your throat.

that night had been the day he'd let go of that small bit of morality he'd been clinging onto, accepting the reality that he'd been running from for weeks. it couldn't hurt you if you didn't know about it, it wasn't as if he'd try to kill you again. he just had satisfy himself with the memory of your first death, play pretend with your sleeping face the few times a week you had your sleepovers with him up in the attic.

it wasn't so bad if he didn't actually hurt you for the time being, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another one of the ones i was kind of iffy about (×﹏×) i've never written anything like it so it turned out a bit shorter than the rest, but i don't think i'd be super comfortable w writing actual necrophilia instead of a fantasy, so hopefully u all can forgive me for that one ( ; ω ; )


	16. o - odaxelagnia | beelzebub

odaxelagnia - sexual arousal from biting or being bitten by another

* * *

the relationship between you and beel was simple. no labels, no awkward questions about what was going on between the two of you, just a wordless, mutual understanding that you felt a special sort of way for the other.

you appreciated that about him, that he wasn't really concerned with the finer details of certain things, just about appreciating the moment, savoring every bit of the present before it could pass him by. but that attitude of getting as much as he could out of a given occasion had it's drawbacks, one being that he had the tendency to get carried away. it didn't happen often, but the times that it did could either prove to be quite the headache later on, or turn out with an unexpectedly enjoyable outcome.

though, you hadn't really been thinking about the complexities of his behavior pattern at the moment, more focused on the large hands that were working on unbuttoning the shirt of your uniform and the mouth that occupied your neck, peppering affectionate kisses across the expanse of skin that he was slowly revealing more and more of to his eager lips. your fingers carded through his hair, already messy from how you'd been tugging at it while you kissed, legs framing his sturdy figure above you, small moans and sighs slipping from your parted lips as he lavished you a tender attention you'd become accustomed to receiving.

you had barely paid any mind to the low groan he let out when you rolled your hips up to grind into him, giggling softly from the way his focused effort of getting you out of your shirt became a jerky tug to fight the last few buttons off, breath coming in heavy pants that made you giggle softly at his unrestrained excitement. you decided to try and rile him up a bit more, giving a long, needy whine of his name, fastening your grasp in his hair for good measure.

what you weren't expecting was to feel a sudden sharp sting echo through the skin of your shoulder, whimpering out a soft 'ouch!' as you flinched at the unexpected pain of his teeth digging into you. he pulled away almost immediately, eyes wide with panic at the thought of having hurt you, blinking fast as he searched for the words to begin a stammered out apology.

"hey, it's ok." you soothed, a hand finding his face to gently stroke his cheek, the other pressing hesitantly over your shoulder to find where he'd bitten down.

most of the initial pain had subsided, leaving behind a pleasant ache that made you feel more aroused than you felt like admitting. but look up at his soft eyes filled with concern for you, most likely wanting to resume your previous activities but restraining his natural tendency for overindulgence in favor of making sure that you were okay, you had to swallow your pride for his sake.

"...you can do it again, if you want." you said sheepishly, making his brow furrow with a slight confusion.

"but.. didn't i hurt you?"

"well it hurt a little," you felt your cheeks grow hot, an embarrassed smile tugging at your lips, "but it felt kinda good at the same time. so.. do it again, please..."

he still seemed hesitant as he returned to his previous actions but gave in to your earnest request anyways, kissing down to the base of your neck before he bit down with a similar force to the first time. you let out a soft moan at the dull sting, running a hand through his hair and turning your head to the side to invite more of his mouth's attention to the unmarked skin. he relaxed at your positive reception, hands taking up the task of unclasping the front clasp of your bra and expose your chest to his eager grasp. the combined stimulation of his fingers rolling over your nipples and squeezing at the soft flesh of your breaths paired with the teasing bites he was leaving across your neck and shoulder left you squirming under him, soft pants and whines imploring him to keep making you feel so good.

he greedily accepted your praise, easing the reddening marks of his teeth with his tongue before moving to the other side of your neck. a particularly hard bite drew another needy moan of his name, the hand on his back bunching the fabric of shirt in your fist as you arched into him, heat already drenching your underwear before he'd even touched you there.

you knew for a fact that there would plenty of marks left behind across your shoulders and collarbones, and most likely on your chest now that he was making his way down your body, leaving hickeys and teeth prints in his wake. there would probably be plenty of uncomfortable questions at dinnertime if you couldn't find a way to hide them, but you could care less about that right now, much more focused on enjoying this moment alone with him.


	17. p - parthenophilia | asmodeus

parthenophilia - sexual attraction or arousal revolving around virgins and virginity

* * *

the purity of a virgin; it was considered something sacred, something to be protected and saved for marriage, or at least that's how his father had outlined it to humans. as an angel, he'd cherished the concept of virginity, believing wholeheartedly in the silly ideals that had been planted into his head since his creation, but the value he'd placed upon it had twisted into a new sort of fascination after he had fallen.

he was a demon with urges, and naturally they revolved around love and sensuality. as a matter of fact, he was drawn to any kind of beauty, no matter how simple or exotically outlandish it may be, but there was just something about the innocence of a chaste, untouched specimen that had always enthralled and aroused him to no end. he'd taken more than his fair share of virginities over his lifetime, as well as had plenty of virgin sacrifices from his devotees in the human realm—which he handsomely compensated them for, knowing how finicky other humans could be about blood sacrifices. but the thrill of being someone's first time had been losing it's flare, mostly because there was never any work that had to be put in on his end.

of course, he couldn't blame anyone for throwing themselves at him, it was practically impossible for them to not, and what an honor it would be to say that your first time was with the avatar of lust himself. and though his interest had been waning over the last century, that flame was instantly reignited the moment you walked into the student council room on the first day of the exchange program. you were much smaller than him and his brothers, nervously looking around at all of them as lucifer explained your future schedule and living arrangements to you, gaze always managing to wander back to him. he had slipped up in containing his aura of lust as he watched mammon begrudgingly escort you out of the meeting room, earning a warning from his eldest brother to keep his distance from you.

he obviously didn't listen, always finding some way to hang around you, sometimes even manage to get you to come to his room, but you never stayed long enough for him to start his usual routine of sultry advances. he was enthralled by how elusive you were, that you could actually resist him, about how he felt like courting you was the most chase he'd given to any prospective lover in years, and—virgin or not—he just wanted to toss aside all the formalities and steal you away for himself.

but it was the day he had been sitting at a booth nestled in the corner of hell's kitchen, having arrived early for one of the many dates he had scheduled for the week, mindlessly stirring his drink as he waited on the cute succubus that he met after transferring to a new divination class. he didn't expect to overhear the conversation between you and simeon as you both walked in and conveniently took a seat at the booth just behind his, but he decided to listen in, half out of boredom and half out of not wanting to miss out on the opportunity for gossip.

"i don't really know if i'm just misinterpreting things but— gah, this is so awkward to be discussing with an angel..." he heard simeon chuckle softly at your sheepishness, replying with a few assuring words.

"it's ok, take your time. angels know all about human issues, so just say the word and i'll do my best to help however i can. us exchange students have to stick together, right?"

you sighed, thanking him for his patience before taking a deep breath. "i don't want to judge asmo based on his sin, but... i think hes trying to.. hook up with me, and i don't really know what to do, because i'm.. a virgin..."

he felt his heart skip at your words, unable to tune in to simeon's response as he fought the urge to jump out of his seat and drag you back to the house right then. he knew that with this new information he couldn't focus on anything besides the thought of you for the rest of the day, quickly sending a text to his date requesting a rain check and paying his tab before he slipped out of the restaurant.

he caught the passing remark that you would also be making your way back to the house after you finished your meal with simeon, so he immediately got to work on prettying himself up and tidying his room just for you, sending another one of his flirty, emoticon riddled texts asking if you'd like to have a self-care day with him. and as always, you accepted, and he didn't really care whether it was out of politeness or genuine interest.

he was nearly trembling with excitement when he heard your timid knock at the door, rushing over to greet you wearing only a luxurious bathrobe with the fastener tied loosely around his slender waist, exposing his chest and shoulders and thighs to you.

"hello, dear." he purred, watching your face redden brilliantly as his gaze traveled down your body, hand reaching out to take yours and pull him into his room.

"h-hi asmo." you replied, swallowing nervously when he locked the door behind you.

"i have something special planned for us today," he smiled, bringing your hand up to his face and pressing a lingering kiss over your knuckles, "you trust me, right?"

his expression of glee only brightened at the sight of your small nod. you knew exactly what was about to happen and he knew it, but yet that apprehension he'd heard at hell's kitchen seemed to be ebbing away. and even though he didn't immediately advance, at least wanting to give you at least a small window to back out, you still stayed.

"alright then, let's start with getting those clothes off, shall we..?"


	18. q - quirofilia | mammon

quirofilia - sexual attraction or arousal revolving around hands

* * *

mammon would reluctantly admit that he had quite the affinity for your hands.

they were so delicate and light, always so gentle with him when you touched his face, or ran your fingers through his hair, or gave his own a gentle squeeze under the dinner table or while you both walked down the bustling hall of r.a.d. together. but even outside of the conventional romantic things that you did as a couple, he found a beauty in those hands he come to love so dearly in other ways, too.

it could be as simple as the way you grabbed the stem of your glass at dinner, or the soft curvature of your fingers when they held onto your pencil while you scribbled down notes beside him in class. of course, he would never admit to this odd fascination, knowing he'd face endless ridicule from his brother for the rest of eternity if they ever found out. but he didn't mind keeping it to himself, he didn't mind keeping every little bit of your beauty to himself.

but, he'd come to realize that he enjoyed your lovely hands most when they were wrapped around his cock, just as they were right this moment, stroking up and down the entirety of his length with the slow, rhythmic flicks of your wrist, giving your mouth a small break for the time being while you gazed up into his lust-fogged eyes.

he couldn't help but moan as your palm rubbed over the very sensitive tip, your other hand having slipped between your legs to relieve the ache of your own arousal until he could do it himself. he loved how large he looked in the grasp of your small hands, how you couldn't even hold all of him even with one of them stacked on top of the other, and though he usually didn't have many issues with how long he lasted, you could drive him to the brink of insanity within minutes with just your skilled grasp alone. you giggled at the way he was bucking up into your hand, fastening your grip and accelerating the snap of your wrist, earning a low groan of your name as his head fell back, fists balling up the sheets beside his thighs.

the movement of your hand never faltered, your mouth finding its way back down over the head of his cock, tongue twisting around what you had taken between your lips to send him over the edge. the combined sensation was too much for him to handle, stammering out a string of expletives through gritted teeth as he came into your expectant mouth. the little that you couldn't swallow on your first go trickling down the length of his shaft, your fingers catching the drip before it could get on the sheets and make a mess.

he couldn't help admire your flushed, confident expression as you pulled away with a soft pop, bringing one of the hands he loved so much to your lips so you could lick it clean, the sight arousing him to no end, already getting him half hard all over again.

"what, are you just gonna stare at me?" you grinned, standing from your place between his knees to work on getting your underwear off, anticipating just as much pleasure as you had given him just now in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that today's chapter was a little shorter than usual (シ. .)シ i hope u enjoyed nonetheless !


	19. r - rape fantasy | belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for non-con elements, it's cnc and implied in the title but i'd like to put a little warning nonetheless (o˘◡˘o) pls enjoy !

"asmo! i'm gonna get going now!!"

you did your best to call out over the thumping music of the club, not knowing whether you'd be able to pry him away from the succubus seated in his lap long enough to get a response. though he didn't verbally reply, he acknowledged you with a halfhearted thumbs up, obviously drunk and wrapped up in his lustful exchange with one of his many lovers he told you he'd be meeting tonight.

you were a little glad that he was distracted, thinking of all the other situations where he would whine and beg for you to stay or drag you back on the dance floor and force you to dance with him for another exhausting, sweaty half hour. your feet were aching from your heels, eyes disoriented by the flashing lights and head starting to spin from the human alcohol asmo had requested just for you. but as you squeezed through the throng of tipsy patrons and managed to make it to the door without upsetting any demons, you felt a slight anxiety as you stepped out onto the well-lit street lined with bars and other clubs.

the thought of lucifer's endless warnings wormed to the front of your mind with every passing stare, knowing that all anybody who wandered by you could see was a lone human without a single one of their affluent escorts to protect them, only dressed in the tight outfit that asmo had tossed at you from the depths of his closet with a skirt that was far too small for your liking, your clutch grasped tightly in your sweating hands.

turning down a side street, doing your best to try to remember which way asmo had led you a few hour ago, the sudden silence in comparison to the busy avenue you'd just been walking on made you pick up your pace, nervously taking a peek down every alley you passed to make sure there was nobody there, but the lack of proper street lighting made it hard to tell. maybe you should call someone from the house, or maybe you should turn around and run back to the club, wait for asmo to finish up with his plans for the night so he could at least insure that no one would snatch you up off the street like you were risking now. just as that thought crossed your mind, you suddenly felt a harsh grasp on your arm, nearly knocking you off your feet as it tugged you into one of the dark, narrow spaces between two closed shops, a clawed hand gripping your throat before you were shoved into the nearest brick wall.

"scream and you die." a voice growled behind you, the sharp tips of a few of their fingers digging into the side of our your neck to show they would make good on their threat if you disobeyed. you barely nodded, sucking in a panicked breath as their other hand ripping your clutch and the ddd inside away from you, tossing it on the ground and kicking it away.

"and to think a human would be so foolish as to wander around the land of demons alone.." they laughed, hot breath fanning over the back of your neck, "almost like you were asking to be snatch up."

you felt your heart thundering out of control, mouth going dry and throat squeezing tight out of panic. there had been no one walking ahead of or behind you to wander upon this scene, there was no use trying to run in such ridiculous shoes, you were completely at the mercy of the demon that was tugging at your dress with their free hand.

"but you're too pretty to eat," they mused, tugging up the velvet fabric clinging to the back of your thighs, "and i'm feeling generous tonight."

you felt them pull your dress over the curve of your ass, whimpering when they yanked your underwear down and exposed you entirely to the warm night air. you writhed in protest at the sound of the zipper of their pants being tugged down, thinking about how it much it would hurt for them to have their way with you with no kind of preparation and the severe lack of wetness to ease the process.

"stop moving." they growled, nails now digging into the side of your skin. your breath quickened drastically, tearing now pricking your eyes at the feeling of blood beading around the now broken skin. they spit into their free hand, rubbing their saliva over your cunt and drawing an indecisive sound out of you, feeling an undeniable heat streaking up your spine.

"p-p-please.. be ge-"

they didn't let you finish, stuffing themselves inside of you without another word, bottoming out with a low 'fuck' under their breath. they gave you no time to adjust, thrusting into you at a punishing pace as they dug their fingers into your hip, drawing your back into an arch while the other pressed your face further into the unforgiving brick of the wall against your cheek. you couldn't help but let out strained pants and whimpers, each snap of their hips driving what little breath you could take in out of your lungs.

you felt ashamed out how quickly you felt the tension knotting in your stomach, cumming around them with a stifled string of curses within minutes. they laughed at that desperation, rhythm not faltering even when you pleaded breathlessly for just a bit of mercy. eventually they found their own release, not bothering to pull out as they came, leaving you panting, thoroughly used with their cum dripping down your trembling thighs.

"are we done now?" belphie murmured sleepily, peppering soft kisses over your neck as he returned his hand back to his human form, "that was good, wasn't it?"

"mhm." you hummed in reply, letting him fix your clothes while you caught your breath, "we should definitely do this more often..."


	20. s - stigmatophilia | satan

stigmatophilia - sexual attraction or arousal revolving around piercings

* * *

satan always thought there was something so peculiar about human culture—the way they were always so fixated on the most menial of interactions, or dismissive of those that carried so much impact, in his humble opinion, at least.

there was many strange things to be discovered when it came to the realm just up above his own. he remembered the day when mammon came down from an arduous excursions with one of the many witches that had him under their thumb, grinning like an idiot and yammering on about an amazing addition to his appearance to anyone that had the misfortune of crossing his path. but he nevertheless snuck a glance over at his old brother at the dinner table that night, catching a glimpse of the shiny gold studs that were now fastened to his ear.

the desire to ask a question was nearly insatiable, only deterred by the knowledge that he'd hold him hostage all night with his rambles, but he immediately got to work on digging up as much information as he could about this unfamiliar custom. the idea that humans would stick themselves with needles to decorate their body with gems and metals was almost masochistic to him, but he did his best to keep an open mind, make a bit of an active effort to wrap his head around such a concept that the devildom library unfortunately did not have much information on.

but basing his appreciation for such a practice on simply mammon alone was one of his worst hinderances to date, as he'd come to find out upon the revelation that none other than the unnecessarily charming student had a much more enjoyable specimen for him to examine.

"satan, i don't really see what the big deal is." you giggled, cheeks flushed at the observant gaze now studying your naked chest, "i thought that demons would be familiar with this kind of stuff."

that day you'd been wearing a lovely pair of dangly earrings that immediately reminded him of the day his brother came in with his newly pierced ears, spurring on a line of questioning that eventually led to your admittance of having piercings elsewhere on your body. you'd found his curiosity quite cute, the innocence of his question shattered upon watching you stand from the bed and begin to unbutton your shirt, which was now hanging open to expose your bare breasts.

"i usually don't wear a bra with my uniform since the jacket covers my chest." you offered sheepishly, bending forward slightly as an invitation, "y-you can touch them, if you want."

he accepted your offer faster than you'd expected, his reddened face giving away how flustered he truly was. "didn't it hurt? the nipples are a sensitive area of the body.." he murmured, fingers settling on the side of your breast as his thumb drew a slow circle over your nipple.

"o-of course it hurt, silly." you hurried to reply, trying to contain the shiver his touch brought. he drew the pad of his finger over the ends of the piercing, briefly glancing up at your face here and there to make sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt you.

but just as you had gotten yourself used to the light motions drifting over your skin, you felt a sudden tug on the barbell, not harsh or painful by any means but surprising nonetheless, drawing a soft moan from you before you could stop it. you felt your posture stiffen, sucking in an alarmed breath as you pressed your lips into a firm line, features tense with a terrible embarrassment. you tried to calm yourself for a moment, hopefully to gather up enough composure to spew out an apology and get your fingers to work long enough to button your shirt back up, but you felt another flicker of heat between your legs as he gave another gentle pull to the metal.

"these are delightful, aren't they?" he grinned, arrogance practically radiating off of him, "i was right in assuming they'd make you incredibly sensitive."

you stared up at him, incredulously at first, but felt your frustration dampen when his other hand found your unattended breast, now teasing both nipples with his nimble fingers as he watched you with those ever-observant emerald eyes of his.

"don't be mad," he chuckled, appreciating the breathless whimper he'd managed to earn himself with a few more gentle tugs, "you're the one who invited me to touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me why i think satan has a thing for boobs i couldn't tell you why i always end up putting him in boob related chapters LOL


	21. t - telephonicophilia | leviathan

telephonicophilia - sexual arousal revolving around sexually explicit phone calls

* * *

you shut the door to your apartment with a tired huff, dropping your shopping bag and kicking off your shoes before you walked over to your bed, not even bothering to change into something comfier before you threw yourself down onto the mattress. reacquainting yourself with life up in the human world was more difficult than you thought; no one to follow along beside you and keep you entertained while you walked from place to place, no one to point out new places to go when you had time off on the weeks, and, most of all, the shocking amount of silence that came with the lack of the constant conflict caused by your former housemates.

of course, you all knew you were going to return eventually, but that didn't stop them from constantly checking up on you, never going a day without at least a text conversation or phone call from one of them. you'd quickly figured out that they had a schedule when it came to phone calls specifically, most likely being arranged by lucifer after one-too-many squabbles over who would get to speak to you when. you giggled at the thought as you fished your ddd out of the pockets of your pants,

checking the date on the home screen before you tapped in your password. tuesday meant it was levi's day, and he usually called you around ten o'clock, but you didn't think it would hurt to ring him a little early. despite the slight change in schedule, he picked up almost instantly.

" _you called!!_ " he said enthusiastically, quickly following up with something more in character, " _n-not like i was waiting for your call all day or anything.._ "

"sure you weren't, levi." you sighed, turning over onto your back, "so i know you're ready to hear all about my day, aren't you?"

" _sure, you already know what i did today anyways._ "

"mhm; probably wrapped up your assignments for the day as fast as possible, dug through that new manga collection that was supposed to be delivered today, maybe even watched some hentai-"

" _i did not watch hentai!!_ " you nearly flinched at the volume of his protest, giggling as you propped up your phone against your ear with your shoulder.

"sure you didn't."

" _i so did not! and stop being so sarcastic with me!!_ "

"oh, i get it." you teased, unbuttoning your jeans to shimmy out of them without getting up, "you didn't jerk off today, that's why you're so high-strung."

" _w-what?! what's wrong with you!?!_ " he all but whined. you could just imagine the look on his face, cheeks and ears burning a brilliant red with your insinuations, lips drawn up into that adorable, shaky pout he wore when he was embarrassed, eyes alternating between squeezing shut or popped open as wide as they could be.

it was so easy to rile him up like this, you just couldn't help yourself. you'd finally gotten your pants down to your calves by the time he spoke again. " _what are all those muffled noises? are you moving around?_ "

"kinda, just taking my pants off."

" _wh-wha— w-w-why?!_ "

you feigned an upset tone. "what, levi? you don't like thinking of me without my pants off?"

" _n-no..! i-it's not t-t-that! j-just.._ "

his breathing was heavy like it usually was when he was all flustered, and you couldn't help but feel a low shock of warmth up your spine at the thought of him getting excited picturing your half undressed body.

"what, did you think i was gonna do something, pervert?"

" _w-well, m-m-maybe.._ "

"would you like it if i did something?"

your voice had lowered to a murmur, a slight grin tugging at your lips when you heard his soft pants into the receiver, trying to stammer out a proper reply before he gave up. you let him sit in silence for a few moments as you hooked your thumb on the waistline of your underwear, pulling them down your thighs before allowing your fingers to wander over your clit, letting out a small, intentionally breathy sigh. you relished in the shaky inhale he drew in, hearing a bit of muffled shifting on his end as your hips eased up against your hand's attention, moaning softly more to hear his reaction than anything.

" _are you..?_ " he breathed, most likely too embarrassed to actually finish his question, but you knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

"are you?"

you heard him let out a hesitant breath. " _m-maybe.._ "

"you're so cute, levi." you giggled quietly, murmuring out a low curse when you added just a bit more pressure to your slow rubbing. he whimpered at your compliment, the small sound sending another bout of heat rippling through you. the mental image of him in your head was enthralling; sweatpants and boxers tugged down to his knees, cock getting hard in his hand as he stroked himself, a red flush settling across his features as he intently listened to you.

you had just began to ease your fingers down your cunt, already wet from all the inappropriate fixating you'd done on levi's heavy breathing and what he could look like, about the things you'd do together the next time you'd do together once you finally found a way to come back home to him, that the sudden sound of a door opening on the other line made you jump.

" _hey levi, ya got any—_ "

there was a muffled impact, most likely of the phone tumbling out of his grasp and falling onto the floor, then a shriek of ' _get out!!!_ ' that overpowered mammon shouting ' _why didn't you lock the fuckin' door!_ '. you could barely contain your laughter as the door slammed back shut, clamping your hand over your mouth to try and spare levi some of his dignity when he finally picked the phone back up.

god, you couldn't wait to go see all of them again.


	22. u - uniforms | lucifer

you wouldn't consider yourself a bad student. you turned in your assignments on time for the most part, maintained a grade-point average that had earned you plenty of praise from the other exchange students, and never bothered your professors or caused any disruptions in class. and yet despite your squeaky clean record, you constantly found yourself being called down to lucifer's office.

whichever brother that happened to be with you in the class that you were in when the student aide came to deliver the written notice to your professor would always frown and offer you a word of reassuring, giving your hand or shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before you gathered your things up and walked down to the eldest's working quarters. you couldn't blame them for their concern, they had become accustomed to the straight-laced, uptight lucifer that dished out harsh consequences left and right for the most menial infractions, and it didn't help that you usually came back with reddened cheeks and ears, sometimes with your eyes still glossy with tears. and though they were quite adamant about figuring out a way to protect you from lucifer's supposed harassment, you didn't have the heart to tell them that that wasn't the case at all.

the thought of what they could possibly imagine you were getting reamed for briefly flitted across your mind, quickly pushed out of the way in favor of focusing on how lucifer's hips rolled to grind up into you, the only barrier provided by his boxers that he hadn't had the chance to push out of the way quite yet. being seated in his lap gave him easy access to your neck, which he was sucking and biting at as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your ass under your skirt, pulling away with a low groan to whisper up into your ear.

"did you think you would get away with teasing me like that? bending over right in the hallway where anyone could've seen?"

"n-no." you breathed out, removing one of your hands from his thick hair to steady yourself against the broad headrest of his leather chair.

"no what?"

"no, sir." you corrected, earning a soft nip at your jaw before he busied himself with your neck once more, drawing out more shaky whimpers with each movement of his hips up against you.

you thought it would be fun to go without underwear today, just in case you had one of your rare run-ins with him outside of his office and the student council room. and the moment you had let your binder slip out of your hands, turning so that your back was to him and making sure to arch out your back as much as you could to make your skirt ride up your thighs, you knew that it was only a matter of time until you were called down here.

you knew it was because he loved to see you in your uniform, loved to pretend that he was unyielding figure of authority disciplining the delinquent student. and you played your part well, well enough for him to keep calling you in week after week to punish you for your 'mistakes'. your hands squeezed between your bodies, tugging impatiently at the waistband of his boxers.

"you misbehaved." his voice made you shiver, stern with just a hint of a grin, "what makes you think i'll let you have what you want?"

"please, sir," you whined, squirming in his grasp, desperate for more friction, "i promise i'll be good, i promise i won't do it again, please, please i promise..!"

he paused for a moment, mulling over whether he should take mercy on you or send you back to class all hot and bothered like he'd done many times before. "how many minutes are there left in the period?"

"t-twenty-three minutes." you answered readily, already having glanced over at the clock on the wall above his desk in anticipation of his question.

"very well," he said, not arguing when your hands resumed their tugging, finally releasing his achingly hard cock from the constraints of his underwear.

you sank yourself down onto him without hesitation, whimpering half from the pleasure of finally having him inside you and half out of not having prepped yourself at all for the sudden intrusion. but he didn't give a chance to relax around him, instead taking hold of your hips and beginning to bounce you up and down in his lap with a low growl of a few curses. the chair under you squeaked faintly in protest, nails threatening to leave a mark into the dark leather as you moaned out, so worked up from his teasing that you were practically dripping onto his pants and the seat of the chair.

"fuck, you're so tight," he muttered, lavishing your neck with more bites and messy licks, "and so fucking _wet_. fucking slut."

his thrusts were relentless, slamming up to meet your body when he pulled it down, driving heated pants and whines out of you with every jolt of your hips. he was being so rough today, so desperately chasing his release as his teeth sank into the bruised flesh he'd been abusing since he unbuttoned your shirt enough to get to it, not carrying for leaving behind marks like he usually did.

perhaps he'd just had enough of the paperwork, or diavolo had made another outlandish request that stressed him out even further on top of your little display. but you didn't pay much mind to what the circumstances might be, or how you would manage to walk yourself back to class and feign normality after everything was said and done, just allowed yourself to sink deeper and deeper into the haze of bliss today's punishment offered.


	23. v - voyeurism | beelzebub

beel and belphie had an unconventional relationship, to say the least.

it was only natural that they had the tightest bond in the family, seeing as they were the only set of twins amongst their brothers. they had lost and gained so much, since the day they were brought into existence they had considered themselves two halves of the same whole. it wasn't that they didn't love the others, they just loved each other so much more. they shared nearly everything, too. food, rooms, clothes, beds, homework answers— you name it, they'd exchanged it between themselves before.

that policy was no different with you. it was belphie who made the suggestion initially, and beel thought it was a great idea. they'd never had a problem with giving the other their fair share, and after all, there was no harm in trying. so that's how it had been going for the last month, no matter where you were you had at least one of them hanging off you, sometimes even both. they spoiled you as much as they could, cooking you food or giving you gifts or just spending quality time with you whenever the opportunity presented itself. it had been purely romantic for the last few weeks, and beel was perfectly content with the chaste kisses and late night movie sessions where you and belphie would both fall asleep in his arms.

but he could see the way his brother would be looking at you when he first entered their bedroom after leaving you two alone, he had seen the faint bruises on your neck just around belphie's pact mark. he wasn't completely oblivious. and he wasn't quite angry with him either, he just wanted to know what it felt like to do that to you too, to love you in the way he only thought about late at night when he was hungry for something other than food. but each time you were alone, he was always afraid of hurting you, that he would accidentally be too rough or underestimate his strength and end up making you upset. the last thing he ever wanted was to make you or belphie upset.

but that day was different. he didn't know what wandering curiosity drove him up to the attic that day, but he felt drawn to abandon his usual afternoon snack for a moment in favor of checking up on you two. he wasn't exactly expecting to find anything out of the ordinary, but when he peeked in the crack of the door at the top of the steps, he froze. he quickly realized the muffled sounds he'd been hearing as he ascended were your weak whimpers and pleas, the low mutter of his brother's voice speaking into your ear and the sound of skin on skin filling the air. you were naked in his lap, the fingers digging into your soft hips guiding you up and down on his cock with a vigor he didn't expect from his brother.

he knew he should've turned away, but that look on your face demanded his attention; lids low, mouth parted, brows knitted into a pleading expression. he watched belphie bite firmly into the crook of your neck, drawing a loud whine of his name as your hips rocked urgently to keep meeting his. he could feel that strange hunger he felt when he stared at you for too long fill him, the kind that made him feel like he hadn't eaten for weeks and he was staring at a plate of something completely new but undeniably delicious.

he wanted to sink his teeth into you like that, to taste your soft skin and make you moan out for him. he was already imagining how sweet you would be on his tongue, letting him have his fill and maybe even begging for more the way you were right now.

"b-belphie.. f-fuck please, so close..!" you keened, one of your hands burying into his already disheveled hair and tugging at it, earning a firm slap to your ass.

"that's it. keep begging for my cock, keep begging to cum, _just_ like that."

another hand quickly worked its way to the base of your scalp, pulling your head back and exposing even more of your bruised neck to him. he had taken over the work of bucking up to met your uncoordinated thrusts, eliciting soft whimpers with every jerk of his hips, his name falling from your lips like a prayer as you came undone in his hands. he watched you enjoy a few wonderful seconds of your high before you came down with a gasp, slumping forward and letting your cheek rest on belphie's shoulder, still seated on his cock as you trembled and let out a few more weak whimpers, body glowing in the dim light of the attic lanterns.

beel finally mustered the strength to turn away from the door, breathing fast and pants now feeling uncomfortably tight, the soft words of his brother guiding you down from your release fading as he hurried down the steps and took refuge back in his room. he couldn't get your image out of his head—the pure bliss that had blown your pupils wide and slackened your jaw, the way your body molded perfectly to the hands that grabbed you, those wonderful sounds that let everyone know just how good you felt. he knew then that he couldn't be satisfied with just kisses any longer, and hoped you weren't too tired for a round two with just him.


	24. w - weapon play | satan

"keep your eyes closed, alright?"

you obeyed satan's instruction, squirming a bit from how the cool air was making goosebumps appear across your entire body. you'd promised him that you'd let him try out something new today, and though he assured you that you could back out whenever you pleased, you couldn't help but feel a bit anxious now that you were actually here, naked except for your underwear and completely vulnerable on his bed while you waited for him.

"sorry, just took me a minute to pick out the perfect one."

the eager grin was evident in his voice as he took his place over you, the comforting warmth of his skin radiating onto yours making you feel significantly less jumpy than you had been a few moments ago. you were about to ask what he meant by 'the perfect one' when you felt something much colder than the air, the frigid chill of metal, trace across the length of your throat.

"s-satan..?" you began, faltering when you felt him kiss a gentle trail down your chest, following the path of his lips with the unsharpened side of the blade.

"shh," he hushed softly, settling between your legs and resting his cheek against one of your thighs, "just trust me."

you tried not to tremble despite your thundering heart, very aware of the knife in his hands. you knew it had to be one from his collection of torture items, but you were unsure of the implications of this encounter. did he just intend to threaten, or did he really mean to actually cut into you and make you bleed? the very important question that was just sitting on the tip of your tongue was impossible to push out with how tight your chest felt, rising and falling with quick shallow breaths as you felt the tip of the blade snag onto your underwear, easily cutting through the lacy fabric with the flick of his wrist.

you could hear his chuckle, clearly enjoying how you'd flinched when you felt your last piece of clothing shred easily, pressing a reassuring kiss onto your inner thigh before he leaned forward to lick a broad strip up your pussy. you sighed hotly at the contact, feeling a spark of fear streak down your spine when he dug the handle into your leg, the instinctual fear that it was actually the blade drawing a panicked whimper out of you.

you felt incredibly conflicted between being aroused and being afraid, the feeling of his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking at the sensitive nub sending heat echoing through you, hands grasping a fistful of the sheets under you as you gave a weak moan of his name. he got a few more startled sounds out of you with those teasing presses, but you eventually felt comfortable enough to relax your tense muscles, back arching when he slipped a finger inside of you, feeling how wet you'd become from how easily it slid in.

you wondered to yourself about how much you were actually enjoying this. you had been scared, and you still were a bit scared knowing that he could choose to press the sharpened tip of the blade against your skin hard enough to break it, but that same fear almost seemed to magnify your arousal as you bucked your hips up into his touch. the cold bite of metal which had previously been absent suddenly appeared at your pelvis, wordlessly telling you to stop your squirming as he pushed a second finger into you, a brief grin tugging at his face from your alarmed squeak.

and he held the blade there until you came, pressing it against the soft flesh when you moved around too much for his liking, his giddiness evident with each soft sound or flinch you made from the threat. you complied instantly when he ordered you on your hands and knees, gaze flitting from the knife in his hands up to his face before you faced away from him, his eyes gleaming with delight.

the feeling of the knife at your throat as he leaned over you was frightfully arousing, his cock sinking into you with little resistance from how you were nearly dripping, each thrust making the knife press dangerously close over the thin skin of your neck. and while apart of you was still terrified at the prospect of his grip slipping, or your body jolting forward just an inch too far and resulting in significant injury, another was so glad that you hadn't thrown in the towel, loving every moment of leaving your safety in the hands that were holding the blade to your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally ! a non boob related chapter for satan !!


	25. x - x-dressing | asmodeus

you had been having an issue that you would've never expected to have during your stay in the devildom: your underwear was going missing.

you hadn't noticed it at first when it was one or two pairs, but the problem had quickly escalated over the past few weeks, leaving you with significantly less undergarments than you were sure you owned. you did your own laundry, so you initially assumed it was just you accidentally forgetting them in the dryer, but even when you carefully accounted for every piece of clothing that went into the washing machine, somehow at least one pair of underwear was always missing.

you knew that they couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's underwear, since they were from human world, and you didn't think that any of the brothers had a preference for wearing lace. you were sure that someone had to be stealing them by now, but you didn't have a clue as to who the suspect could be until one particular day at the academy.

it had begun like any other; get ready, get breakfast, walk to your potions class with beel and belphie, head over to advanced hexes and curses with satan and asmo, then break for lunch. things were going smoothly until the bell rang at the end of second period, chairs scraping and voices chattering as the students around you quickly packed away their things and headed off to the cafeteria. asmo had taken the liberty of cluttering the entire table with the contents of his makeup bag, powdering his face and ignoring you and satan standing behind him, waiting expectantly to get going.

"at this rate there'll be nowhere left to sit.." satan murmured, earning an eyeroll from his brother.

"as if any of the lower level demons would dare take our place!" he gave a flourish of his hand, opening his mouth to say something else but pausing when he accidentally knocked a tube of lip gloss off the desk, "satan, could you be a dear and get that for me?"

"no."

asmo huffed indignantly, finally rising from his chair. "after everything i've done for you, and you're not ever grateful to have such a lovely, generous person like me in your life!"

"it'd be quite generous of you to hurry up."

he ignored him, bending down to snatch up the item from the ground. the shirt of his uniform was untucked, riding up his back and exposing some of the skin underneath. you could see the lacy strap that rested on his hips, taking a second look when you realized how strangely familiar it was. dark red, with little white hearts stitched onto the waistline, one of your favorite pairs that had gone missing last week.

"asmo, are you wearing my underwear?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this one is rlly nsfw and is more an attempt at humor than anything, but i rlly didn't know what to do with this prompt (μ_μ) also ! i apologize for the scheduling hiccup, thank u all for being so patient, and an extra thank you to everyone who has left such kind comments, the feedback is much appreciated (´ ε ` )♡


	26. y - ykinmk | lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for non-con, just toxic dynamics in general. pls enjoy !

ykinmk - your kink is not my kink

* * *

you'd been warned many times about lucifer's nature by just about everyone, both directly and indirectly. coming clean about your feelings to him only garnered more and more words of caution and concerned sideways glances each time you were around him. it was only natural that everyone considered you as delicate, and that they would be somewhat concerned at the fact that the fragile human was seeking out the most well known sadist in the underworld. but you brushed them aside, you told them you could handle it, that maybe you could even get him to tone it down a bit.

and so you pursued that affinity for him, eventually getting closer and closer to the eldest brother and finding yourself having to dance around certain precarious situations, like when he'd managed to catch you alone in an empty hallway of r.a.d., or tried to slip his hand between your legs when you were both out at dinner. you would nervously giggle and try to worm your way out of those awkward situations, and he would eventually relent, but not before letting an arrogant grin tug across his features only for you to see, murmuring that he always got what he wanted.

you assumed that it was just his pride speaking—you _hoped_ it that it was just his pride speaking—and just tried to keep letting bygones be bygones. but it had now reached a point where you had no viable way out, unable to escape out from under him as he pinned you down by your wrists on your bed. this had been the first time he ever really barged in on your private space, the first time he'd descended upon you with zero warning or buildup, not even giving you a chance to protest before he mashed his mouth against yours in a rough kiss.

your squirming and kicking only seemed to excite him, the knee planted between your thighs pressing up under the skirt of your uniform, not at all pleasurable to you in the least. he only pulled away when you bit hard down on his bottom lip, the hands around your wrist squeezing with a bruising pressure as he scowled down at you with enough anger to make your heart feel like it was going to burst.

"who do you think you are?" he growled, licking the raw skin of his lip, the furrow of his brow deepening at the taste of his own blood, "teasing me like i'm some lowly suitor, not at all rewarding me for my efforts, is that all you think of me? someone who deserves to be treated with such disrespect?"

you could feel a cold chill bristle through your entire body, not realizing how fast the tears were welling in your eyes until the spilled down the sides of your face and trickled down into your hair.

"i'm s-sorry, lucifer." you barely spoke at a whisper, each word feeling like a monumental effort to push past your lips with the lump in your throat, "i promise, i-i'll be good.. just please, n-not right now..."

the only part of his expression that softened was his frown as his dark eyes looked over your face, mouth slowly drawing back into an equally alarming grin. "what about this do you not understand?" his voice was low, enunciating every word, the tone that he used with you when he wasn't in the mood to repeat things, "you should feel honored that i set aside time to be with you, that i even bother to lower myself to your level. to think that a human has such a silly idea in their head that makes them think they have any kind of choice in these sorts of matters. you truly do make me laugh."

he released your hands from his grasp, but gave you a look that warned you to not move an inch. you couldn't help but let out a tiny sob when his hands tugged down your underwear, beginning to work at the belt and zipper of his own pants as you fought the urge to run away. there would be no use in running away, he was more than fast enough to catch up with you. there would be no use in calling for help, he was the strongest out of all of them, and they surely wouldn't betray him over something as menial as you.

he was right, you were silly, you were so incredibly stupid to think that any of the time you spend down here was in your control.

"pathetic. i've barely even touched you." he muttered at the sight of your trembling and tears, spitting into his hand and stroking himself a few times.

should you feel grateful for this mercy? but this wasn't really mercy, he would've left you alone the second you started fighting to get away if it really was. you had to force yourself to not jerk away when he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, nearly screaming in pain when he bit with enough force to break the skin, breath coming in uneven hiccups and vision entirely blurred with the steady stream of tears.

"how does that feel? not good, right?" he mocked, letting out a laugh that sounded so startlingly uncaring, "just do something right just this once and take it like a good girl."

the lack of preparation combined with the fear that caused every muscle to go painfully taut was what made him slamming himself into you so awful, the thin layer of saliva doing nothing in the way of lubrication to ease your immense discomfort. your desperate, shaky cries continued for the entire time, begging for him to please stop or slow down, drowned out with each one of his low groans or degrading words. but your distress only seemed to delight him even further, littering your shoulder with aching teeth marks just to hear you cry out more.

in the end, he really did always get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only 'kink' i could find for y was yoni egg ?? which i had no idea how to write LOL, but i saw this acronym on one of the websites i had been looking on when i was putting together the alphabetical list so i decided to just go w it ( ¯▿¯ )


	27. z - zelophilia | leviathan

zelophilia - sexual arousal revolving around jealousy and becoming jealous

* * *

understanding himself wasn't a thing that came easy for levi. his entire life after he'd fallen had been an endless routine of desires; the desire to hide away from the world, the desire to drown himself in media and material possessions, the desire to find value in his life through the things that made him happy, no matter how much he was accosted by his brothers for being a shut-in or the weakest in the family.

but it was okay, because he'd found his place in his messy room, at his computer desk, only venturing downstairs for mealtimes like his eldest brother asked of him. he didn't like to share, that was just who he was. envy was an intrinsic trait of his, and it usually made him do some pretty terrible things for the sake of getting his way. those sorts of thoughts and desires left him pretty out of luck when it came to romance, seeing as any person that could stand his presence long enough usually went running as soon as his jealousy reared its ugly head and scared them away from that sort of commitment.

but with you, it had been different. you had taken a special interest in him, finding the flustered reactions that usually made him the recipient of mean-spirited teasing cute, always lavishing him with compliments and giving him more attention than anyone had bothered to in the past century. but he knew such exclusive treatment was too good to be true, especially after seeing you go through the same routine with mammon directly in front of him, even daring to glance at him, eyes gleaming deviously, making sure that he saw exactly what you were doing.

and he would admit, it made him angry, quite upset actually to see you with the brother he harbored the most suppressed ill-will for--a distress that only became even more palpable when he realized that he enjoyed seeing you with someone else right in front of him.

he couldn't understand why the envy that usually sent him spiraling into fits of self-hatred and overblown rage made him feel a warm curl deep in his stomach, and it was almost as if you knew, turning away from him with an even broader grin as you continued to pamper whoever you had wrapped around your finger at any given moment. you were worse than any of the succubi at r.a.d, on an entirely different level of control when it came to your ability to bring every one of the house's occupants to their knees before you.

somehow, no matter where you were, you always found a way to tease him, always discovered a new way to draw out those flustered expressions that were conflicted between being angered and attracted all at once that he couldn't hide. you'd really trapped him in a corner, he didn't know what to think of himself for enjoyable such a deplorable treatment, from a human no less. but today was the furthest you'd ever pushed him, the worst your little game had ever gotten.

he didn't know why you'd called him. he knew that you were at home, but usually if you needed something from him you'd just shoot him a text or come down to his room to request it in person, but he snatched up his ddd from the side table beside his tub and picked up nonetheless, knowing that he would've thought about what you could've possibly had to say him for the rest of the day if he ignored. there was silence on the other end for a few moments, save for the muffled rustle of what he assumed was the phone being moved around, and he'd just started to think that maybe you accidentally dialed his number with your phone in your back pocket or something of the sorts when he finally heard it.

your moan was immediately identifiable, breathy and needy as you said mammon's name, the low murmur of his older brother's voice thankfully too far away for levi to discern what he was saying but more than able to hear the dainty little giggle his words garnered from you, feeling a familiar heat sparking up his spine. he knew this was absolutely intentional, whether or not mammon was a willing participant in the phone call aspect of it or not, he was sure you didn't care about a tiny detail like that in the grand scheme of things.

he was sure he should just hang up right now and force himself to ignore how he was half hard already, not give you the satisfaction of toying with him so audaciously, but he couldn't deny how terribly good the jealous of knowing you were with someone else felt. he pressed the mute button just for good measure as he squirmed out of his shorts and underwear, cursing at himself even as he wrapped a shaky hand around himself and began to stroke.

the sound of skin on skin from your side of the line was clear, making him even more aroused paired with your never-ending stream of breathless pants and whines for more. he came into his hands in record time, but made no attempt to clean himself just yet as he lay there with his phone beside him on his pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he listened to your previously coherent words devolve into trembled cries when you finally came.

he wondered how you would've looked at him had he been there, with half-lidded eyes, lips puffy from kissing, probably grinning at how pathetic he looked being so aroused from just watching you enjoy yourself without him. he heard the small chime of the call ending just a few moments later, leaving him entirely alone in the silence of his room, face burning red and hands still sticky with his own cum.

he hated the fact that he hoped for another one of those phone calls again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ! i can't believe this is the end !! i can't thank everyone enough for sticking w me thru this whole thing, thank u especially to everyone who has left such kind feedback. this year was rlly something, and i'm sure we're all pretty glad for it to be over, so happy new year in advance everyone ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ i'm very proud of us all for making it here. much love, i can't wait to see u guys next year ♡⊂(･ω･⊂)


End file.
